IBC field Lunch Break launches all-star noontime extravaganza
August 10, 2013 Richard Yap, Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar, hosts of The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Star, respectively. While other networks air teleserye on primetime, IBC-13 dares to be more established rivals. It airs soap operas, drama anthologies, sitcoms and sports when even industry insiders this genre is on. It started the flagship children show KapinoyLand to make it more accessible to Pinoy kids. Celebrating its 53rd year with top-rating programs like The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA which are all doing well at the ratings, IBC-13 has all the fitting reasons to mark its anniversary through a month-long celebration as well as other exciting on-air and online promos in the the children's adventurserye My Batang Momay, dramaserye Safe In The Arms Of Love and teen drama anthology Dear Heart continue to bring innovative and highly-entertaining programs for our progressive Pinoys. Also, the Kapinoy Comedy like the popular and top-rating sitcoms are Whattaboys and Maya Loves Sir Chief, and the top-rating and longest-running gag show T.O.,D.A.S.. Since the stars from ABS-CBN and GMA-7 freely appear in IBC-13 shows. ABS-CBN’s Richard Yap known as Sit Chief, for one, hosts IBC’s top-rater The Weakest Link. IBC-13 will have to turn on homegrown talents to survive. Drew Arellano’s Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? consistently setting an trend in the ratings, beating other shows within its time slot and inching its way towards No.1 position. The Weakest Link “hit 29 percent audience share than ABS-CBN’s Juan dela Cruz and GMA-7’s Indio.” The Philippines’ favorite daily noontime show habit in its continuing efforts to beef up all-day viewership in our own noontime buffet of treats, ready for the lunchtime of The Kapinoy Network positions the new flagshup noontime variety show Lunch Break starting Monday to Friday 12:30-3:00pm and Saturday 12:00nn-2:30pm dominated the rivals of the top-rating noontime show are It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and IBC-13 celebrities and stars like Robi Domingo, Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, Jason Abalos, Anja Aguilar, the G-Force dancers, KapinoyLand cast, Drew Arellano, AJ Muhlach, Janine Tugonon, Jake Cuenca, PBA and NBA players and T.O.D.A.S. gang to name a few. Through these celebrations, IBC-13 shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning. IBC-13 will raise the bar in noontime viewing with a new show for Filipinos here and abroad. “We’re very excited to bring Lunch Break to every household because this is IBC’s first daily noontime variety show. The management feels that the Network is ready to field Lunch Break in the noontime slot in our mission to provide more options to our daytime viewers,” said Jose Javier Reyes, IBC-13’s Head of Kapinoy Entertainment TV Production at the same time. Lunch Break holds the record of being the longest-running noontime variety show on air in the history of local Philippine television by expressing The Kapinoy Network’s commitment to build a third leading network to serve viewers and media partners alike. The Filipino people will benefit most from our multimedia network’s continuous advancements in telecom, print and broadcast convergence. Excitement is already running high for millions of Filipino daytime. Lunch Break dominated Pinoy noontime TV for years with host are Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario, Regine Angeles, Tess Antonio, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Marlo Mortel), Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Miel Abong and Kert Montante along with your favorite Kapinoy stars and celebrities of IBC. The daily noontime show will introduce new segment formats are Knock Knock Kumusta, Jeep Jeep Huray!, Mondus Alumni, Ka-Gangnam Style, Panalo Videoke Showdown, Sayaw Kabataan, Dance Dance Revolution, Lets Do the Grocery, Olympic Quiz Mo and Test Screan that will bring fun and excitement to daytime in its new home, with Lunch Break in Studio 3 of IBC-13 at Broadcast City. Once built, the studio is expected to house 1,100 guests coming from different parts of the Philippines with its location better accessible to public transportation. This will make for the network to develop its own talents who will star in its shows. Whattaboys *''Lagot Ka'' - Masculados (OPM) *''My Favorite Time of the Year'' - Neocolours (Christmas) ''Lunch Break'' segments Monday-Friday *12:30 - Opening production *12:35 - Ikaw ang Superstar *01:00 - Commercial break *01:02 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:03 - Jeep Jeep Huray! *01:27 - Commercial break *01:29 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:30 - Sayaw Kabataan *01:55 - Commercial break *01:57 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:58 - Ang Karaoke Mo *02:22 - Commecial break *02:24 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *02:25 - Knock Knock Kumusta Saturday *12:00 - Opening production (with musical performances) *12:10 - Ikaw ang Superstar *12:35 - Commercial break *12:37 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *12:38 - Sayaw Kabataan *01:08 - Commercial break *01:09 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:10 - Test Screen *01:25 - Commercial break *01:27 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:30 - Live musical performances *01:40 - Commercial break *01:42 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *01:43 - Barangay Kapinoy *02:17 - Commercial break *02:19 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *02:20 - Olympic Quiz Mo! *02:37 - Commercial break *02:39 - Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa *02:40 - Knock Knock Kumusta